


Gendice - based on their duet “once upon a time in Shibuya”

by Jozosukkflingpussy



Category: Hypnosis Mic, Hypnosis Microphone, hypmic
Genre: Based on their duet, Festival, M/M, Once upon a time in Shibuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jozosukkflingpussy/pseuds/Jozosukkflingpussy
Summary: Gendice - Dice is clueless 🥺 Gentaro always try to flirt with him/realises he has feelings for Dice and confessesBased on their duet “Once upon a time in Shibuya”
Relationships: Arisugawa Dice/Yumeno Gentaro, Dice and Gentaro, Dice x Gentaro, Gentaro and Dice, Gentaro x Dice, gendice
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“Only this time, within the boarders of truth and lie  
Let’s call it a taste of love” Gentaro said. 

“Eh? What do you mean?  
Was it just a lie after all?! Oi!” Dice began to say until fireworks interrupted him and started exploding over them in the night sky to symbolise commemoration of the festival. 

‘What an idiot.’ Gentaro thought to himself and laughed slightly.  
“Huh? Gentaro?” Dice said as he noticed Gentaro laughing and put a hand on his shoulder to make sure he was ok. The slight touch of Dice’s hand on Gentaro’s covered shoulder made his heart race. He stared at Dice in the eye and smiled.  
“It’s nothing Daisu~” He replied and felt warmth explode throughout his body.  
“You sure? Did you drink too much or something?” Dice asked as he looked at Gentaro who was still smiling at him, gentle red blush spreading across his face. It was easy to mistake Gentaro for being drunk as opposed to head over heels for Dice, considering he had drunk earlier, but Dice just wasn’t picking up on how in love Gentaro was. The setting was perfect; spending the whole day together at the festival only for it to end with them two alone with Shibuya’s night sky lighting up with the fireworks as Dice’s hand rested on Gentaro’s shoulder. The whole setting was so romantic, Gentaro couldn’t help but feel himself fall further for Dice. He stared at him lovingly as Dice stared up into the night sky illuminated by the colourful fireworks. The light lit up Dice’s eyes and face in the dark setting which made him so beautiful to Gentaro he could barely believe he was real. Ever since he had met Dice, Gentaro felt a connection to him. Eventually this connection became feelings which had formed into a crush for him. Unfortunately Dice was always clueless to Gentaro’s flirting and teasing. Gentaro wondered if Dice would ever know how much he loved him. Dice drew his attention away from the sky and looked at Gentaro, who had been gazing at Dice’s side profile for the last few minutes.  
“Gentaro? Did you watch the fireworks?” Dice asked as he noticed Gentaro was still staring at him lovingly.  
“Daisu~ I love you.” Gentaro whispered to Dice’s ear and his face went red in response.  
“Oi! Gentaro! How much did you drink? Are you alright? We can go home if you want.” Dice replied and took his hand off Gentaro’s shoulder. Gentaro then took Dice’s hand in his own.  
“Dice, why are you oblivious? Since the day we met I’ve loved you. My feelings for you have only grown for you, and spending the whole day with you at the festival has made me realise just how much I really do love you Dice.” Gentaro said in a soft, flirtatious tone while staring at Dice longingly. Dice felt his whole face flush red and his eyes open wide. Did Gentaro really mean this? Or was he drunk? Was he lying as he always does?  
“G-Gentaro! What do you mean? What kinda lie is this?” Dice asked confusingly and looked to the ground. Gentaro took a step closer so that they were nearly touching, only the tiniest gap between them, and raised his finger to Dice’s mouth as if to gesture to him to be quiet.  
“No Dice, I am not drunk, and this isn’t a lie. I really do love you. I have been flirting with you since we have met but you never picked up on it. I want you to know how I really feel about you Dice. I have a massive crush on you.” Gentaro said quietly yet still loud enough for Dice to hear every word as the fireworks were still going but drawing to an end for the night. Dice was speechless at this. He thought about the past few months he’d spent with Gentaro and all the flirtatious words and gestures that had gone over his head. Why had he been so oblivious to Gentaro’s obvious flirting? The time from when Gentaro talked about them being lovers in their past life to the time when Gentaro has bought Dice’s clothes back for him. The two has never been so close but Dice hadn’t experienced romance or love in his life before so it was difficult for him to pick up on such.  
“G-Gentaro, I...I didn’t know. I’m sorry for being oblivious. I-“ Dice was interrupted by Gentaro placing his hand around Dice’s neck.  
“Please kiss me under the fireworks Dice~” Gentaro asked softly and Dice felt his heart skip a beat and race as fast as it could at the request. Gentaro really hadn’t been lying. Dice began to lean in for a kiss until Gentaro smashed his lips suddenly into Dice’s as a final, large firework blew up in front of them, illuminating the dark sky as bright as it could since it was the last firework. Gentaro felt his heart pound against his chest as he felt Dice’s lips up against his, finally being able to kiss the man he’d wanted to for so long. This was the best moment he’d experienced so far in his life. Dice felt his heart pound against his chest as he felt his lips pressed against Gentaro’s gentle, soft lips. Gentaro’s grip around his neck pulled Dice’s head closer to him as he couldn’t get enough of him, until finally pulling away for air. The fireworks had officially ended and everyone was cheering, while Dice stared at Gentaro in awe, blushing more than Gentaro was.  
“G-Gentaro?” He stuttered while regaining his breath and looked at the man who was shyly looking at him and smiling softly.  
“Dice~ you’re a good kisser you know.” He said while panting slightly. His eyes shot open in response to this.  
“Huh? R-really Gentaro? You know, I never actually kissed anyone before so, t-thanks I guess?” He replied and put behind him to reach to his own neck in slight embarrassment at the comment.  
“Of course Dice~ now let us go home.” Gentaro said and grabbed one of Dice’s hands to hold it.  
“W-wait Gentaro.” Dice stuttered.  
“Hmm~?” He replied.  
“D-Do you want to, uh, be my boyfriend?” He asked and hid his face in embarrassment at the question. Gentaro stared at Dice surprised at the question, starstruck. His face then lit up with a smile and he sighed happily.  
“Of course Dice, of course I want to be your boyfriend. I have wanted to be your boyfriend since we first met, and now the day has finally come that you actually asked me?” Gentaro said while beginning to cry tears of joy.  
“H-hey Gentaro! Don’t cry.” Dice said and raised his free hand to Gentaro’s face to wipe away his tears.  
“Thank you Dice, for making tonight so magical and the best night. Thank you for being the best boyfriend ever.” He said and smiled at Dice as he continued to wipe away his tears.


	2. Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and simple

After the festival, Gentaro and Dice had made their way back to Gentaro’s apartment for the night. Dice somehow was so exhausted from that day, yet was still in awe at kissing Gentaro. And now they were dating? Gentaro on the other hand, while being slightly tipsy, was still awake and extremely happy with the outcome of the day. Dice had fallen asleep on the floor of Gentaro’s apartment in the living room. Gentaro however sat on the couch and stared at his new boyfriend happily.  
“Today was truly the best day ever, thanks to you Dice~” he whispered as Dice slept soundly right at his feet. He was still wearing his traditional clothing from that day, which Gentaro thought was amusing that he could fall asleep in the clothes which Dice claimed were “uncomfortable”. He stood up and carefully walked past Dice to the bathroom where he had a shower, brushed his teeth, changed into his pyjamas and grabbed his pillow and a blanket before laying down right beside Dice on the floor. Even though Gentaro had experience sleeping on the floor with his futon, sleeping straight on the cold, hard floor was quite uncomfortable. But if he was sleeping with Dice, that was all that mattered. He placed the blanket over them both and kissed Dice gently on the cheek while whispering “goodnight” to him in his ear and then laying his head in his pillow. He wrapped one of his arms around Dice’s waist from behind and moved his body so he was hugging the other and feeling his body heat warm him up. Gentaro fell asleep with a warm smile on his face, happy to sleep with his boyfriend and have him in his embrace.


	3. Chapter 3:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically here it’s feels + telling Ramuda they’re dating

Dice was the first to wake up out of the two, probably because he had fallen asleep first. He looked down at his outfit which he thought was uncomfortable and wondered how he managed to fall asleep in it.   
“How the fuck did I fall asleep in this clothing?” He said to himself as Gentaro was sleeping besides him. Gentaro then woke up at the voice of Dice talking himself and smiled.   
“Good morning Dice~” He said and yawned.   
“Morning Gentaro.” He replied and pulled Gentaro into an embrace. Gentaro smiled and gave Dice a small kiss on the lips.   
“How did you sleep~?” Gentaro asked. Dice looked down at his clothing then looked at the other.   
“I dunno how I even slept in this! This thing’s so uncomfortable.” Dice replied.  
“You were very tired yesterday Dice, but you look amazing in traditional clothing.” Gentaro said and admired his boyfriend in his clothes, despite just waking up and looking like a mess. Dice smiled and hugged Gentaro harder.   
“Aww Gentaro!” He said happily. Gentaro smiled as well and enjoyed the warm embrace of Dice in the cool morning air. There was a silence while Dice was in thought before he finally spoke his mind.  
“Hey Gentaro?” Dice asked as he looked towards Gentaro.  
“Hmm?” He responds.   
“Are we gonna, uh, tell Ramuda? About you know...how we’re dating now and stuff?” He asks the other, sounding slightly worried.   
“Of course, why would we not?” Gentaro asked. Dice let out a sigh before speaking.  
“Well, I dunno but I thought he might feel kinda left out if we’re both dating and he’s the only one in our division not dating. But I don’t want to hide our relationship from him. I wanna be honest with him and especially in our division honestly has been a bit of an issue.” He said to Gentaro. Gentaro thought about what Dice had just said.   
“Hmm, well, I suppose we can take our time to tell him. I want to be honest with him as well. Who knows with Ramuda, maybe he is dating someone and we are unaware about it.” He replied with fingers against his chin to show he was still thinking.   
“Yeah man, I dunno, I just hope when we tell him he isn’t upset or anything. Ramuda can be unpredictable at times...” Dice began to say and trail off. He was unsure what else to say, but Gentaro understood exactly what he meant.   
“I understand, Dice. I am sure whatever happens in the foreseeable future, will be alright. We’ll tell Ramuda when we’re ready and I am sure he will not be overly upset.” He said and placed his hand on top of Dice’s, giving him a warm smile as he stared into his violet and green eyes. Dice grinned back.   
“Heh, Gentaro you always know how to make me feel better ya know? But can I ask, why exactly do you like me?” Dice said shyly. Gentaro smiled and giggled before letting out a sigh.   
“Well, how could I not love you Dice? You bring so much joy and excitement to my life. My life was so dull and boring before I met you. I had almost forgotten what thrill and fun were until you became part of my life. Every moment I spend with you is so interesting, and I would never wish for it to be any different.” He replied and lifted one of his hands into Dice’s hair and twirled it softly. Dice’s face turned red at the words Gentaro had just spoken to him.   
“...Really?” He asked shyly.   
“Yes, you have an amazing energy to you Dice. I was instantly attracted to this as soon as we began to see each other.” Gentaro said and blushed slightly as he remembered the times of him and Dice, especially when they first met, and how he had fallen in love with him so quickly. There was a pause, before Gentaro asked  
“Well, why don’t you tell me why you like me~?” Dice hesitated at the question, genuinely having to think about it.   
“I mean, I dunno, I haven’t really been in love before. I wasn’t sure if I actually liked you or if it was just some weird feeling ya know? And I didn’t know who to ask, but when you kissed me last night...I knew I must like you. I mean you’re so nice to me, usually people are huge assholes to me so...” Dice began to trail off as he spoke.   
“Hmm, Dice? Are you alright?” Gentaro asked him. His face looked sad, as if he were trying to force back tears that were forming in his eyes.   
“Yeah, it’s just...being homeless you’ve got people coming up to you and starting a fight...lots of people are actual dicks and can get pretty violent. Especially at night random people can just come over to you and be pretty dangerous and rough.” He said and Gentaro wiped away a tear from Dice’s cheek.   
“Hey baby, there is no need to cry.” Gentaro whispered into Dice’s ear gentle while keeping his hand on Dice’s cheek. He kept his other hand in Dice’s hair and ran his fingers through it to calm him as a second tear came trickling down his face. Dice began to whimper slightly, despite trying to choke back the tears.   
“Shh~ it is ok Dice~ I’m here with you~” He whispered so gently the words sent a shiver down the other’s spine. His words were spoken like those from an angel, they were magical and made everything feel better. As if the words washed away every single problem that you ever had and placed you into a calm state of mind.   
“T-thanks Gentaro, I guess this really is the reason why I love you so much.” Dice said in a slightly shaky breath and tried to keep his words stable.   
“Aww~” Gentaro responded and kissed Dice gently on the lips quickly before pulling away.  
“I-I’m sorry Gentaro...what were we even talking about?” He asked and looked into Gentaro’s mesmerising green eyes.   
“Dice, take as much time as you need. It does not matter what we were discussing previously.” He said and smiled warmly at Dice, who returned the same smile.   
“Gentaro, you’re actually the best ya know that? I love you so much.” He said and wrapped his arms around Gentaro to pull him into an embrace, having the other fall on top of him.   
“Dice, are you alright? It sounded as if you banged your head against the floor.” Gentaro asked with concern as he laid on top of Dice.   
“Yeah I’m fine. Nothing to worry about!” He replied and grinned with his eyes closed. Gentaro let out a sigh.   
“Alright, I would not want you to hurt yourself so easily.” Gentaro said and Dice looked at him, his smile fading away.   
“Eh, I’ve dealt with a lot worse...this is nothing.” He said.   
“You won’t have to worry about that anymore, Dice~” Gentaro responded calmly and kissed him again gently on his lips and continued to lay on top of him.   
“Hmm~ what’s happening here~? ☆” Said a familiar voice and both Dice and Gentaro’s heads shot up in distress to look around the room. There, standing next to the wall a few meters away was Ramuda. Both of them froze as they made eye contact with him, their hearts pounding in fear as they had heard his voice. Shock filled them and a slight sweat drop trickled down Gentaro’s face.   
“R-Ramuda? When did you get here? H-how?” He asked nervously.   
“Oh I just got here~☆！I was passing by and thought I’d stop in!” He replied enthusiastically.   
“B-but we didn’t even hear the door open!” Dice protested.   
“And why does it matter so much~? What were you guys doing? ☆” Ramuda asked brightly. Both Gentaro and Dice were silent at the question.   
“Umm...nothing really?” Dice replies as he stared into Ramuda’s menacing eyes as he stared down at both of the men on the floor.   
“Huh? You guys were totally doing something! What kinda position is that anyway~? ☆ Anyway I saw Gentaro kiss you!” Ramuda said and the other two both stared at each other. Should we tell him? They both said to each other through their eye contact. They could both read each other and finally Gentaro cleared his throat and looked at Ramuda.   
“Ramuda, Dice and I are...dating.” He announced and Ramuda’s eyes opened wide in response.   
“What?! For real you guys? You’re not just stuffing around? You guys actually are dating!” He said excitedly and ran over to them to embrace them into a hug.   
“H-hey Ramuda! Get off me!” Dice said in a pissed voice and tried to push Ramuda off him as he had both men on top of him.   
“When did you guys start?! How long have you been dating for?!” Ramuda asked enthusiastically.   
“Hmm~ well, Dice and I only started dating last night actually. Unless of course that’s a lie~” Gentaro responded.   
“Is it true Dice?! Is Gentaro telling the truth?!” Ramuda said and shakes Dice to get a response from him.  
“Oi! Stop it Ramuda! And yes it’s true, we only started last night.” He said in a pissed tone.   
“Really! This is all very recent news! You guys were totally gonna tell me today right?!” Ramuda asked happily. They both hesitated at the questions.   
“Uh, well, we weren’t sure when to tell you to be honest. Like I dunno but we thought you might be upset that we’re dating and your not.” Dice replied and scratched his head. Ramuda had a confused look come on his face.   
“Upset? Why would I be upset? I’m so happy for you both! I’ve never heard news this happy before in my life! As long as you guys don’t keep secrets from me I won’t be sad at all! I want to be the most supportive friend to both of you ☆” He said and embraced them into a hug again. Dice let out a groan while Gentaro smiled happily.   
“Thank you Ramuda, Dice and I really could not have asked for a more supportive friend.” He said to Ramuda.   
“No problem ☆ now I forgot that I was actually on my way to do something but I stopped by here. What was I doing again? Oh that’s right I was dropping off one of my fashion projects! Silly me~☆” Ramuda said and shot up. He was standing up now and towering over both of them.   
“Will you be leaving so soon, Ramuda?” Gentaro asked.   
“Yeah! But it’s ok, you two have fun without me~! Bye you guys~☆” He said and opened the door to Gentaro’s apartment and letting himself out.   
“Bye.” Both Gentaro and Dice said at the same time as the door slammed behind him.   
“Wow...that actually went better than expected.” Dice said to Gentaro who nodded in agreement.   
“I was certain that no matter what happened, it would not be terrible. However, I am very glad that Ramuda took it so well and happily.” Gentaro replied and smiled at Dice before kissing him on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know if I could/should write a part 2 to this or just make this chapters long, anyway hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
